


Prospects

by Kath (KathWolfie)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, KuroDai Weekend 2017, M/M, Mafia AU, cameos by a bunch of other HQ!! characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/pseuds/Kath
Summary: They are trying to assert dominance here, and clearly, the man before him doesn’t realize he is playing with fire.First meetings and grown men trying to outdo each other by... being polite.





	Prospects

**Author's Note:**

> For KuroDai weekend 2017  
> Day 2 | Aug 26: Action (Mafia AU)

It’s kind of ridiculous really, Kuroo thinks, eyes glued to the man before him. Kuroo remembers Nekomata-sama telling him that their (hopefully) new business partners were an old-fashioned bunch, but somehow he is still a bit flabbergasted because of the official kimono the young waka is wearing. Granted, this feels more like a movie than an actual business meeting between two heirs, and Kuroo would have laughed... If not for the fact that his fingers hurt from the handshake he shares with the future seventh head of the Karasuno-gumi. They are trying to assert dominance here, and clearly, the man before him doesn’t realize he is playing with fire. There is a quick flash of something akin to calculation in warm, brown eyes and the smile gracing thin lips is much too welcoming, considering the painfully tight grip Kuroo has over the other man’s hand. It is high time to stop this small battle of wills, so Kuroo grins and finally speaks up.

“It is my greatest pleasure to welcome you here, Sawamura- _ **san**_ ,” Kuroo’s tone is coated with politeness, but his use of honorifics makes Yaku and the bald bodyguard of the young waka gasp in horror. Sawamura’s face stays blank for a second and somehow it makes Kuroo count this one as his victory.

  
“You insol-” the bald guy mumbles through his clenched teeth, clearly ready to start a fight over the “offended” honor of his boss. Kuroo feels Tora shifting closer to his side, ready to act at any given moment. Sawamura’s other bodyguard, the tall man with a goatee, stiffens, his eyes darting between Tora, Kai and Yaku, waiting for any sign of danger. The tension is palpable, but Sawamura only shakes his head good-naturedly, finally letting go of Kuroo’s hand. 

  
“It’s alright, Tanaka. You are a generous host, Kuroo- ** _san_** ,” the inappropriate honorific makes Yaku gasp in horror one more time, while Sawamura’s white-haired second-in-command pales so much he looks almost like a ghost. Sawamura continues, eyes sharp and glinting with a challenge. 

  
“I could not be happier that Nekoma treats Karasuno as equals, especially considering our shared future business prospects. There is no need for formalities,” the smirk gracing Sawamura’s lips is only there for a second, quickly replaced by the most deceiving smile Kuroo has ever seen in his entire life. That says a lot, given the fact that Kuroo is sure he was the reigning champion of fake pleasantries. 

  
Until now, that is.

  
There is a moment of strained silence, everyone around them expecting the hell to break loose with Kuroo’s next words. 

  
But Kuroo is all too aware of the fact that he is being led straight into a trap that could destroy Nekomata’s plans, his mind wandering to the unconfirmed info about Karasuno’s open negotiations with both Seijoh and Datekou. The rumors could be true, considering Sawamura’s calm confidence. Kuroo feels excitement warm his insides - call him a masochist, but he was never the one to back down from a challenge, especially when the opponent is so admirably cunning.

  
Kuroo wonders how long he and Sawamura can teeter over the edge, with fake smiles and barely veiled sarcasm. Where is the line? He decides to take the plunge and check it himself.

  
Kuroo grabs Sawamura’s hand one more time, surely leaving angry, red fingerprints over the tanned skin. 

“Ah, a kindred soul, at last. I believe we will understand each other perfectly, Sawamura-san. I look forward to working with you,” Kuroo murmurs, noting the confusion on Sawamura’s face, then the quick way the man collects himself. 

  
“Likewise. Please take care of us,” Sawamura says with a smile, something a tiny bit devilish lurking behind his facade.

  
Kuroo cannot wait to take care of this devilish spark too.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 4 a.m here, pls forgive me, my brain didn't know what he was doing
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr](http://at-the-road-beginning.tumblr.com/)


End file.
